<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Following by musingsofamadman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428374">Following</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingsofamadman/pseuds/musingsofamadman'>musingsofamadman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Horror, Murder, Stalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingsofamadman/pseuds/musingsofamadman</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Following</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She knew I was there. It was very unlucky that she had noticed me on this particular night, but I was at least prepared. I stayed behind her for a few more blocks, turning onto a shortcut. I'd been following her for weeks; I knew where she was going, and I knew multiple ways to get there. I smiled to myself, already thinking about how good she was going to taste. I could hear her now; begging for help, crying. No one was close to her. Who would be? She was an awful person. I'd watched as she'd hurt multiple people. That made this chase that much sweeter; knowing she was going to hurt like she'd hurt others. I almost wished she had hurt me, so it'd be that much sweeter. But of course she wasn't someone I knew. That'd give me motive. </p>
<p>I crouched behind a potted plant, watching as she made it to her door. She fumbled with the keys; a sign that she was nervous. Not good. I hoped she hadn't notified anyone that she'd been followed. I waited, nearly bored, but not quite. The next part was my favorite; which made this one my least favorite. Waiting. I waited until she went into her room...I was happy it was somewhere visible. That made this so much easier...kept waiting until the lights went off. That meant she was feeling safe enough to sleep. But the struggle was part of the fun, so I had to be fast if I wanted to get to her before she fell asleep. I stood up, stretching up. Man, staying in one spot for that long really made you cramp. </p>
<p>Nighttime made things easier, but it could make things harder, too. You became harder to see, but whatever was seen was that much more suspicious. I casually made my way to her front door, the key I'd swiped from her doorway already in my hand. She'd looked for it. The first mistake she'd made; ignoring her missing key. The first real sign that she'd be a good victim. I unlocked her door, gently opening and closing it behind me. I pulled out the cloth I'd brought, giddy with the idea of finally being done with the stalking part of this and onto the eating part. I'd been out of flesh for weeks, and it was starting to get to me. I'd snapped at a coworker today.Of course it had been something worth snapping about, but I wanted to make sure I kept up the good boy act for as long as I could. If I went snapping at people, they'd be more likely to think of me as a killer. If I got caught, that was my plan. "He'd never do something like that. I knew him for years and he was so kind!" That's what always happened, but it didn't hurt to help it along. </p>
<p>I'd just suffocate her. It'd prolong the suffering, but I think that she's worth it. I had seen too much pain caused by her to let her go easily. I might even keep her alive as I eat her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>